Sweet Dreams, My Lady
by Thegirlwholoves13
Summary: (Y/N), as known as the daughter of a doctor, moves back to London after witnessing her grandma's death. The pain of her past made her distant but strong to protect her family. However, she had a demon developed inside her as she get through life that she called a nightmare. Will she control her inner demon and protect herself and her loves one. Or will she lose control?
_Running was your only option to survive. Your heart beat rapidly and your body started to ache. However, you didn't care. There was something after you, and you didn't want to know what would happen if it caught you. Fire blazed everywhere in the manor, servants and your grandparent's bodies lay on the marble floor in each hallway. High pitched giggling echoed through the hall. It was close to you and you could feel the chills run down your spine. Suddenly, you tripped on the rug and fell down to the floor. You panted heavily, trying to cover your mouth from the dark clouds that enveloped the house._

 _ **"Trapped inside a life which is not yours. Spirits within causing terror, fear and darkness."**_

 _A little girl's voice sang as a dark figure appeared at the end of the hallway. It's slitted, pink eyes studied you with a predatorial grin. It's heels clicked on the floor as it walked towards you like a ghost. Your body froze in fear at the sight of the stranger. It was your first time encountering a demon._

 _ **"A Voice speaks out, all will die tonight. Insanity fills your mind, you hear them calling."**_

 _The girl sang louder and louder until the clawed hand wrapped around your neck. You choked while you fought against the demon to breath, but it was stronger than you. It smiled devilishly at you struggling, tightening its grip even more. You couldn't fight it anymore. You slowly closed your eyes._

 _ **"Covered in blood, all hope is lost. Forever to rot, controlled by the powers of the Evil dead."**_

"Wake up, miss!" You felt a light pat on your arm that woke you from the nightmare. You opened your eyes to find Judith with a stern, yet concerned look on her face. Sunlight through the open curtains illuminated her contempt filled green-yellow eyes that glanced down at you. "Are you alright, my lady?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." {Y/N} lied, looking down from her stare. Your body was still shaking from the dream. Your heart still pounded like it was going to explode. You've never felt this afraid before, even though you'd never reacted to spiders, rats, or bugs. However, that monster got to you. You felt hot tears pouring down your cheeks though you tried to hide it as you put covers over your head.

Judith sighed, the tone of her voice calmer than before. "You shouldn't be scared of something that wouldn't happen in real life. Every dream is unreal and will never come true. You don't want your grandparents to be upset about you not getting out of bed because of some little thing, hmm?" she asked, pouring tea in the cup before she turned to the bed with breakfast.

A quiet groan escaped your mouth and you took the sheets off of you. You gave her a confident look. "Of course not," You replied as you got up from your master bed. "I don't want my grandpa think I'm _goovna_ *."

"Do you know what is that word means?"

"... Upset?"

"That's not what it meant."

After Judith dressed you in a red dress and combed your hair up into two ponytails, you ran out of your bedroom while she follows you in a fast pace. Gothic windows shined the hallways with light, giving out a fresh morning air. Lilies bloomed proudly in the vases in each side of the hallway. However, there were no mirrors anywhere nor in the other halls. To people who visited the manor, it was pretty strange for them not to have anymore mirror in the house; you, on the other hand, were fine with it.

Since your grandfather's a scientist, this house always was mirror free. When your parents sent you to Bristol to stay with them for two weeks, you, at the time, found it weird. He gave out strict rules about bringing mirrors to the house. If he found out about someone has it, he would take them away and smash them in the forest. In some of the rumors, some of the servants had been taken away and never be seen again. You never knew what are the reasons but you got used to it.

You walked toward the living room where you heard mumbling in the room. You listened closely and found out that it was your grandmother and grandfather talking about something. You couldn't hear what they're saying since their voices were very low.

"You shouldn't!" You heard your grandmother's voice shouted. You knew that she's angry by the loud tone of her voice.

"I had to. It's the only way of saving this family." Your grandfather replied calmly. "I have to go back to the station to make sure no one finds it."

"But what if _they_ attack when you leave?"

"I'm not sure. If you hear them coming, make sure you alarm the others and keep our granddaughter safe."

Your eyebrow raised with a puzzled look. You never understood neither about their conversation nor _them_. Your grandfather always kept his conversations about his experiments secret from you and this is your first time hearing it. Wanting to hear more, you leaned closer until you accidenta'lly bumped into statue. Judith quickly grabbed the statue and pulled you up from the ground. _That was close,_ you thought as you sighed in relief. A cough got both of you attention then you looked up, finding your grandfather glaring at you two. You both jumped.

"What are you doing?" your grandfather asked sternly. Your grandmother crossed her arms to her chest behind him.

Judith straightened her position as she curtsied. "Sorry about that, Mrs. and Mr. {L/N}. I wasn't watching {Y/N} like I supposed to." You nodded in agreement.

He groaned, shaking his head. "You two shouldn't be listening to this conversations, especially you, {Y/N}."

Then the clock rang for 1:30 pm. You peeked back at your grandfather and found his body shivered. His eyes widened as his legs soon become like jelly. He acted like he saw a ghost. He ran a pale, wrinkled hand through his mane of silver hair with worry. "I need to go." he said, putting on his hat and getting his bag.

"Where are you going?" you asked.

Your grandfather didn't answer as you watched him exited the door.

"{Y/N}, how about you practice Polish today?" your grandmother asked.

"Alright," You walked away as Judith followed. One thing that you didn't notice was your grandmother's eyes were actually full of worried and fear.

" _Miło panie poznać*_ "

"Your pronunciation is incorrect. Try it again."

"I just tried it like ten times!" you yelled. Polish was the language that you wanted to expert but speaking it was very tough on you. It irritated you even more. Some of the words were easy to say but large words that Judith teaching you were difficult. You have to admit, she's very hard to learn from. She would give you a huge books to read- in Polish, of course. She even taught you how to write them in simple sentences. You couldn't get it the first time, even the last.

She sighed, adjecting her glasses. "Practicing it would help you get better. Sometimes it's not easy to say them correctly."

Then laughter came from the outside of the window. Judith faced to the plastic window and found the other workers laying around the garden. They drank wine and chuckled to other's bad jokes. She mumbled a cursed word under her breath and walked out of the room. You followed her as she opened the back door angrily. She walked through the mansion grounds quickly that she looked like she was actually running. She followed the sounds of chattering and the smell of smoke in the greenhouse where the servants hid. Of course, she found them. Three groundsmen and one maid, all in uniform, laughed and smoke cigars while playing a game of cards.

"Are you supposed to be working?" she asked; her eyes glared at them with disgust. The three jumped with a startled expression. "What are you doing? We have maximum of chores to do."

"Hey, lay it off, Ms. Keays. You don't need to be a grandma about it." one of the groundsmen replied sarcastically while the others snickered.

Judith's eyebrows twitched with annoyance but still controlled her tempt. "Says the person who got breeches caught against the fence."

One of the groundsmen sneered, "I wouldn't have if those fence didn't have those wires." He stood up as he glared at Judith, towering over her. Despite having a taller man against you looking at you with angry in his eyes, her expression didn't change. "And why do you even bugging us about it? We're just taking a break like usual."

"Because Mr. {L/N} left. He seemed all jumpy for some source and it's a hint that we need to more careful, Fredrick." Judith crossed her arms, her stern look became more darkened along with his.

"Wait, he was scared?"

"Yes." She nodded, looking straight at him. Silence rose between them before Fredrick and the others' laughter interrupted. You and Judith stood in surprise at their reaction. They just found it as a joke but what you saw on your grandfather's face was no joke at all. You felt chills through your spine, feeling like you're being watched through the trees that surrounded the house. Something's wrong and you needed to find out.

They wiped their tears when they noticed Judith's glare burned through them. Fredrick walked over to her, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Miss Keays, we had deal with these problems all the time before you got here. In your information, Mr. {L/N} is the greatest scientist to solve on his own and knows how to fix them so you don't need to worry about it." He laughed, smiling brightly.

As much as you wanted to smile about it, you couldn't stop having the plenty of fear hit your stomach, making you shivered more than earlier. You heard rattling of the trees gained your attention toward it. Looking through forest, a figure stood between the branches in the shadows. All you could see was his light tan suit and his pear-colored skin. Dark hues of red, orange, and green leaves fell down on his buff shoulders. A smile appeared from his face as he mentioned you to come closer. You couldn't feel as yourself but your legs moved toward him like you're under a spell. As you went closer toward the stranger, you became curious about his position- his hands were behind his back and the smile became more sincere. 'Something is not right about this man,' you thought. Within that statement, you found a dark aura behind him and his eyes turned pink.

"My lady!" Judith's voice halted you in place.

A huge blast grabbed you and the servants' attention. The smell of smoke enveloped the welcoming air. The guards shouted inaudible in the air and pointed at the trees that were closer to you. You all turned to look of where the crackling of trees dropping to the ground with a huge thud. You stood there unmoving when you saw glowing, pink eyes glancing at you. Judith stared with an indifference look on her face, saying, "We have trouble." She turned to the servants. "Prepare your weapons and protect the manor. Lady (Y/N), get back in the house now!"

Without a second thought, you quickly did what she said. In your mind, you thought the house is your own confront and would be safe while sitting on the soft couch. However, when you entered the house, you met blazing fire spreading the house. Black clouds consumed the entire room, making you cough after breathing in. Your grandparents' personal butlers and maids were slayed in half. You nearly threw up at the disgusting image. Everything is coming true like your nightmare. You have to protect your family!

'I got to find Grandma!' you thought.

You ran upstairs while you heard the terrifying screams of the servants outside. You felt your calves ache in your tiny legs. You couldn't run faster but you still attempt to get to your grandfather's office. Something threw through the window and hit hard into the wall. You found one of the male servants' tangled body has knives pierced in his throat and his arms and his head turned sideways that easily broke his neck. You threw up, feeling your stomach turning. Then a hand grabbed your shoulder and pulled you inside the room. You faced Judith's worried face.

Before you could say anything, Judith shouted, "We need to get out here! Your grandma had ordered me come back with you." She pointed at the elder woman who quickly rushed to your and pulled you into her arms.

"Oh {Y/N}! I was so worried about you!" She cried as her bony arms tightened around you, afraid that you might vanish at any moment.

"I'm fine Grandma. I really am." You said as you hugged her back , allowing her to release her pent up despair and worry into the shoulder of your dress.

"Mrs. {L/N}! I hate to ruin this moment but we really must go!" Judith said as she ran over to you both and pushed you two over to the window.

"What are you doing, Judith?" Grandma asked before a black cloud of smoke began to fill the room.

"Quickly now, before we all get burned to a crisp!" Judith urgently yelled as she opened the window and frantically helped Grandma on to the roof of the house.

Suddenly you feel the floor beneath you sink, as an explosion of crackling filled your ears followed by a loud thud. You look behind you to see the floor beginning to be engulfed by a raging flame. You feel a pair of hands roughly pull you up as the rest of the floor crumbles into the hellish flames.

"Are you okay {Y/N}?" Grandma said as she began to look you over for any injuries.

"We can check her later Mrs. {L/N} but right now we must get off of this roof before the whole house falls apart." Judith said as she walked over to the edge and began to search for a way down.

"Oi! You alright up there?" A deep voice yelled from below.

Grandma scurried to the direction of the voice and knelt at the edge. "Fredrick is that you?"

"Madam! Are you okay? Is {Y/N} and Judith with you? Please tell me that they are!" Fredrick frantically said.

"Yes, {Y/N} and Judith are up here and both of them are fine. Listen Fredrick, can you be a dear and fetch the ladder from the shed?"

"Yes Madam!"

"Hurry now we haven't much time!" She yelled before getting back up on her feet and walked back over to you. "Everything will be alright {Y/N}, Fredrick will be back soon with a ladder."

Suddenly, your grandma's foot got stuck through the hole. Your eyes widened as she falls over onto the unstable rooftop, causing a frightening crack to fill the air.

"Grandmother!" You yell as you frantically raced toward her.

Judith reached her first and tried to get her free but she looked like she was really struggling. You finally made it over to her and grabbed your Grandmother's other free hand.

"You're really jammed in there Mrs." Judith grunted as we both gave it one last tug before we felt her slowly sliding out of the hole.

"We'll get you out in no time Gran!" You mutter ed but just as her foot was out of the hole, something tugged her back in.

"AH!" Grandma screamed in pain as she was tugged back further into the hole. Judith's eyes widened as she gripped Grandma's hand tighter, to prevent her from sliding further into the hole.

"Oh no you don't!" Judith said between her gritted teeth as she tried to pull her back to the surface.

"AHHH!" Gran screamed again.

Suddenly there was a loud sickening snap, causing Gran to scream loudly. You and Judith pulled one more time and got her back up on to the roof but with one problem.

"Oh my God!" You mumbled as you took several steps back from your Grandmother.

"What?" Judith moaned as she pushed herself off of the tiling and on to her feet. She turned around and screamed in terror at the sight before her. Your Grandmother was missing her left leg and was bleeding profusely out of her open wound. Snapping out of her horrified daze, Judith quickly sprinted into action. She took off the white apron and tied it tightly around her wound.

"Come on stay with me now, Mrs. {L/N}!" She said sternly as tears began to run down her face.

"Oh come now Judith." Gran smiled weakly as the color began to drain from her face and her eyes turned slightly glossy. "No need for tears."

"Grandmother!" You mumbled as you run to her side and gripped her hand.

"Judith will you keep an eye on {Y/N} for me?"

"You're not dying today Mrs. {L/N} so stop talking all that nonsense!" Judith whimpered.

"Judith, please. Protect her at all cost." Grandma wiped her tears from her cheek then turns to you. "And I love you, {Y/N}. Be a strong lady that you ever be."

Your grandma slowly closed her eyes. You ordered as you hugged her, "Grandma, don't die! Please stay with me! Don't leave me!" You held tightly to her as your tears hit on her pale face. Sadness and angry filled your body. You felt like you didn't save her and it's all your fault. The nightmare you're living had become true. Judith picked you and walked over to the edge of the house.

"Don't look back, my lady. Don't look back." Judith repeated to you, but you couldn't look away from your grandma's lifeless body until hole pulled her though the flames.

You two climbed down the ladder and Fredrick guided you both to the carriage. Judith covered your eyes from the gore sight of the servants who fought were torn into shatters. As he led you both inside and shut the door, he quickly ride away from the now destroyed manor. You stared as all of your happy memories replayed in your mind of your grandparents and decreased servants. You noticed stranger- or demon- glanced at you. It smiled evilly, showing its fangs, and waved at you.

 ** _"I'll see you soon, [Y/N]."_**

 **A/N: Sorry if the chapter is very long. I hope you enjoy this story.**

 ***Goovna: shit**  
 ***Milo panie poznać: Nice to meet you.**


End file.
